creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nay Nay the Narwhal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Ice Princess page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 08:26, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism You've been blocked for 2 weeks for vandalizing pages. Vandalism is considered a very serious offense here and will not be tolerated. I strongly suggest you use this time to consider why vandalizing pages is a bad idea, and also review our Vandalism Policy, because next time you do so, your block will be expanded to a month. ChristianWallis (talk) 09:03, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism You're now banned and will remain so for two weeks. Repeating the vandalism after that period will probably have more permanent results. That being said, I couldn't give less of a shit about your 'data' and you can go fuck yourself over, you bloody moron. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 09:16, February 7, 2017 (UTC) I apologize to all who I hurt during the vandalism brawl. I quite obviously hurt a lot of people and I did not take that into consideration when initiating my study. I will next time ask permission to observe before embarking on any study in the future. Unfortunately, this means that my study is probably going to be rejected by my professor for unethical means in the making, so I shall have to find other ways to fulfil the study requirement. Please, I did not mean to hurt anyone and I sincerely apologize for the strife I have caused you. Nay Nay the Narwhal (talk) 09:35, February 7, 2017 (UTC) You haven't 'hurt' anyone. Pissed off? Perhaps. I can't and don't want to understand why your study would involve vandalism. I can't think of any serious study that would involve writing "I like you" on a guy's page. We're not goddamn test subjects, think before doing anything next time. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 09:46, February 7, 2017 (UTC) It was intended to measure people's reactions to a socially unacceptable action. I'm now probably going to have to do something that involves face to face stuff.... Embarrassing too...Nay Nay the Narwhal (talk) 09:48, February 7, 2017 (UTC) This is not an ethical way to go. Your study seems to involve social psychology so perhaps it would have been harder to obtain proper results if the test subjects were notified beforehand or if you used polls, but the goal doesn't justify the means. And why this place? If you were really keen on doing this why didn't you do it in a place with worse administration or bigger concentration of assholes? I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 10:00, February 7, 2017 (UTC) A friend pointed me to this page and said it had a lax admin system. Looks like I got trolled myself. Did you get all the edits? On the spacing - I didn't mean to do that. Nay Nay the Narwhal (talk) 10:03, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Funny thing - the guy that pointed me to this wiki is my roommate. He has an account on here as well and posts regularly. Since we share the same IP address, he's gonna be pissed that he can't post anymore for two weeks. Serves him right.Nay Nay the Narwhal (talk) 10:05, February 7, 2017 (UTC) You Can Do Your Thing on Keymon Ache Wiki No one cares about this show. The people who care about things in general do not know what this show is because they don't speak Hindi/Urdu. The main problem is that there are only 22 pages. Also, I'm the only admin, and I rarely visit the site (read: never). Are those problems? http://keymonache.wikia.com/wiki/Keymon_Ache_Wiki --Squidmanescape (talk) 06:12, February 8, 2017 (UTC) It might be, but either way, the help is greatly appreciated.Nay Nay the Narwhal (talk) 08:20, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Social Experiment Your apology is appreciated but I wouldn't crucify yourself over it. We get a lot of vandals, it's not a big deal. No one holds a grudge here if you want to keep being a part of the community but you'll have to wait for your ban to expire. Also I'm going to have to block the account you messaged me with because it's a sock and those are against the rules. If you do want to keep being a part of the community I recommend you familiarise yourself with the rules ChristianWallis (talk) 09:10, February 8, 2017 (UTC)